


The Failed Prince

by Sari1219



Series: A Prince's Demise [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Revendreth (Warcraft), Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: The consequences of Renathal's failed rebellion are more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Denathrius/Renathal (Warcraft)
Series: A Prince's Demise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Failed Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into another WoW ship. I love Revendreth, so far it has been my favorite story to explore.

Prince Renathal's body collapsed to the cobblestone, spent of every ounce of strength he had left. His body ached, but not so much as his heart, as he began to realize the gravity of his failure. 

His hair was roughly yanked up, and a hand wrapped around his chin forcing him to look up at the battle before him. Venthyr battling eachother with swift sabre strikes, gargoyles swooping down and grabbing unsuspecting victims, cries of pain echoing across the realm. 

"Look at this, look at this chaos you have created" Denathrius' voice whispered in his ear. 

"Run!!!!" Renathal cried out to his supporters, he knew any of them his Sire got his hands on would be butchered mercilessly. 

Any further protest was cut off by the hand moving to grab him around the throat. He was lifted up off the ground, and brought to face level with Denathrius - who bared his sharp teeth in a snarl at him. 

Denathrius spun around sharply, and Renathal watched as his forces clambered to escape the Castle grounds. The doors to the castle opened and the pair entered. 

"How could you do this to me?" 

"You are starving your people, it's not right" Renathal ground out, "they are giving everything they have, making us too weak to properly fulfill our duty."  
The hand around his throat tightened, and he feebly grasped at the strong hand holding him up. 

"You know nothing of what I am planning." Denathrius hissed. 

They passed familiar halls, Renathal has spent much time in the Castle. He knew that Denathrius was taking him to his bedroom. Though they had no need to sleep, lounging on a bed did prove to be very comfortable, and a good place for..other..activities. 

Renathal closed his eyes, unable to bear looking at his Sire's face anymore. 

He was roughly thrown onto the bed, his eyes flew open and he saw Denathrius glowering down at him. 

He roared and lunged at him, Renathal tried to scoot back but hit the head board. Dentahrius hand wrapped around his medallion, and he roughly yanked it off of him. 

Renathal cried out in pain, as the connection was forcefully broken. It felt like he had just lost part of his soul. The medallion was then haphazardly tossed away. 

Denathrius loomed over at him, menace pouring off of him in waves. 

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"Denathrius' roar shook the castle. He reached down and ripped open Renathal's jacket. 

Renathal's heart squeezed itself tight in fear. They had spent some enjoyable time with eachother before, but he knew this would be nothing like that. 

Renathal tried to squirm away but Denathrius seized his wrists and held them together above his head. Sharp teeth dug into his throat, and Renathal whimpered as he felt his Sire drain some of what little Anima he had left. He momentarily blacked out. 

When he came to Denathrius had disrobed, and his own pants had been pulled off. 

Denathrius grabbed his throat again, bringing his face down to Renathal's. His long white hair falling down framing them in a white waterfall, his crimson gaze pinning him in place.

"Now I must punish you for your insolence." 

With a hard thrust Denathrius entered him, and Renathal couldn't hold in his cry of pain. 

Denathrius smirked at him, his red eyes glittering cruelly, and straightened. 

"You were my first." 

Thrust 

"My favorite" 

Thrust 

"And now you are my betrayer" 

Denathrius roared again and continued his manic pace of thrusts. 

Renathal closed his eyes and turned his head away, his face pinched in discomfort. He felt himself breaking, he had gambled everything and lost. 

"LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT YOUR CREATOR" 

The obedience still ingrained, he opened his eyes and looked at Denathrius. 

"Your actions will bring devastation to this realm" said Denathrius. 

"Not mine Sire, yours." 

Denathrius growled and began thrusting even harder and faster. 

Renathal whimpered, disappointed in himself as he felt his body responding to Denathrius' rough thrusts. 

Denathrius let out a dark laugh. 

Denathrius pulled out and roughly flipped him over, entering him once more. He held him pressed down into the bed as he continued his assault. 

Renathal's body was shaking from both overstimulation and exhaustion. Denathrius cried out releasing, and Renathal felt himself finish as well. 

He felt the weight disappear from on top of him. Denathrius dressed again, scowling at Renathal. 

Renathal reached down and pulled his pants back on. 

Denathrius seemed to come to a decision, he waved his hand, and Renathal felt himself being transported elsewhere in the realm. 

They appeared at a rocky outcropping overhanging The Maw. 

A strong wind gust sent Renathal's white hair flying back behind him, while Denathrius' whipped wildly around his face. 

"I made you in my image to be perfect, now I can't even look upon you anymore without feeling disgust." Denathrius voice rose in anger and he stomped his foot, fists clenched tight. 

"I don't even know who you are anymore." Renathal yelled back at him, pain making his voice crack. He hugged himself, feeling despaired.

"It is time to make an example of you, so none will take up your mantle again." Denathrius launched a red and black blast of energy at Renathal hitting him square in the chest, and sending him flying back. 

Renathal gasped as he fell backwards towards The Maw. Denathrius looked over the edge at him as he fell and Renathal felt as though those eyes were piercing into his soul. 

Two Mawsworn flew up and grasped his arms. They began to guide him downwards deeper into The Maw 

**"Enjoy your eternal imprisonment My Prince."** Denathrius' deep voice echoed all around him 

Renathal saw he was being brought towards Torghast, and truly began to wonder if he would ever see the beautiful crimson skies of Revendreth ever again.


End file.
